nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Agent-347
This is my talkpage, questions may be asked here. And since of I am the admin may you come with problems and other admin cases to this place to discuss. Please sign all your entries.. And try to write as good English as possible, since I am Dutch I don't know everything about English dialects.. The record of you been "inactive" Agent-347, You been inactive for: 28 days in March 2010, 9 days in April 2010, 13 days in May 2010, 25 days in June 2010, 18 days in July 2010, 15 days in August 2010, & 15 days in September 2010. So you been inactive for 123 days. I been coming on Everyday from 5:00AM to 8:00AM before work & 3:30PM to 1:00AM after work. You only come online to the nickelodeon wikia site 2 time a week now. I have gotton better than you. To let you know that the Main Wikia board is thinking of making a voting poll of who should be the New Admins for this wikia page. Since i did more edited than you, So maybe i will be the new Admins for nickelodeon.wikia.com & still have you as my Co-Admins. The Main wikia board said that the users with the most edited is the new Admins. They will vote to see who will be Admins for nickelodeon.wikia.com. If you won't make me an Admins, The Main wikia board will. What you say now Agent-347? ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 23:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Continueing inactive for October Ok Agent-347 You are inactive on: October 1 2010, October 2 2010, October 4 2010, "More Date to come" : Don't do pissed off because I don't make you an admin, I have next to this a life.. I have revisited the main board, and don't see that there link please? Seconded: I don't hate Power Rangers, how many times do I have to tell? Season 1 until 17 are NOT Nickelodeon productions, and and I only saw season 17 in the line up starting this october. So: season 17 may be placed, I told you alreaddy that if it comes to details visitors should go to the Power Rangers wikia, that's why there are made more specific wikias. The Penguins of Madagascar, SpongeBob,.. have also links to more specific places. I see also that you are attacking me with "inactive days".. I've got a life you know, and the part of being an admin is not necessary coming online every day, but cleaning up stuff since "my last visit. I am 16 years old and schoolgoing, I currently have indeed a time table which doesn't include many wikia administration.. But you should also respect that I had tests every day since 20 September. Some days I had 3 tests, and school is becoming in front; do you understand, I have in November 10 days of vacation.. But I haven't planned it yet. I currently plan every Friday television evening, starting of 16:55 Sonny with a chance, JONAS LA, Hannah Montana, Hannah Montana, Zack & Cody, MOVIE.. Then it's 20:30, and maybe there's a cool movie on another channel then.. My friday is full booked, because I like those shows. I am always thinking of which dates I'll do Nickipedia. I am on school from 07:30 until 17:00, and I go asleep at 23:00. But eating time and travel time isn't included. And washing time and such. I am in a smarty pantsclass, so I've got to learn alot.. I have been alot more online in March for sure, in June I have said to have 20 days of examinations! SO only 5 days may be counted, coming this December do I have 17 days of examinations I think. If you are saying that school is less important then Nickipedia, then that's your opinion.. But I'm just thinking for my future. You have a job, I don't.. As an actor you've got plenty of money, but I have yet to start to earn money.. I currently haven't played a game for 50 days.. Those friends of mine do understand that I'm short in time. btw: in Belgium time I came online on 3 & 4 october! You've got to count in my countries time, cause that's correcter.. May I note you're in my eyes making a game of this place.. The goal is to make this place good, not who's the best editor.. And you use 10 edits to do something I do in 1 edit, so counting like that ain't fair... I never told what I meant about bad, you're adding low quality pics, with not always so good file names, files you replace should be reported to me cause those should be deleted (it's taking place on the server that's unneeded). You're speaking on talk pages like you're unabled to talk good, but you're edits are in language style good. It's confusing for me if you're abled to be a good admin if it comes to language. Mine ain't perfect neither, but I can handle almost all basic rules & words. You're adding pages with bad names (you should do "List of Power Rangers characters (Season 17 - present)", because you're naming those pages with numbers, which looks in my eyes like you wouldn't be abled to handle renaming & administration. I'm not changing names of your pics cause I think that you're going to replace all by higher quality pics, and report those who may be deleted. With other users I plainly delete them, and again I'm giving you more changes. Also you ignored some suggestions I did, so.. You're doing a great job on Dan Schneider pages, and I love most of his series.. And I like true Jackson, Big Time Rush,.. alot.. But I have yesterday watched Planet Sheen, and as soon I get some free space I'll add that show.. I'm still looking to watch TUFF Puppy, but we don't get this shows until March 2011 or something like that. So I have to watch on youtube, just like iCarly. Now I'll await your next reply, but I'm absolutely thinking about this place, but school is ranged above Nickipedia, and sometimes show premieres too.. I hope to get an answer soon, but without "lawyer" or "voting" in it.. In Belgium school ain't simple, and in the class I am: absolutely not simple. -- Ok Agent-347: You are 16 years old I am 35 years old & i am an Actor I am 19 years older than you & you refuse to make me an Admins. You said you still go to school but i work in Hollywood for film & show. I have talk to Dan Schneider about this site "nickelodeon.wikia.com" & he made a note that i will be sending you in the mail. Also i could tell the main wikia board your age & see what they said about that. Anyway, It best to let an Adult be an Admins for this site because you are only 16 years old of age. ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 17:05, October 5, 2010 (UTC) "User Conduct" (For Users Under 18) You agree not to use the Service to: Harass members of the Service; Use the Service in any unlawful manner or in any other manner which could damage, impair, or overburden the site; Post, upload, transmit, share, or store content which is unlawful, defamatory, infringing, obscene, or invasive of another's right to privacy or publicity; Impersonate another entity or person; Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorized solicitation; Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18; Access or attempt to access any information on the Service through an interface other than the Service or otherwise approved by the Company; Solicit passwords or other information for unlawful purposes. You further agree to: Only use the services in a manner consistent with these Terms of Use and in compliance with applicable laws and regulations; Maintain the confidentiality of any password(s) associated with your use of the Service; Not intentionally block, remove, or otherwise obstruct the proper functioning and view of advertisements, and/or user interface and functionality by other users, including but not limited to changing or adding javascript or CSS changes to the Service that would prevent the proper display or function of advertisements and/or user interface and functionality. Use data provided by the Service only as allowed by the Service's Privacy Policy. ------ Please read above Wikia note. I found it at: [http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use Main Wikia Terms Of Use] An adult should be a main Admins & that adult is me (iCarlyFan2009). Please re-think it before you get in trouble? ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 02:50, October 6, 2010 (UTC) : It's not because my English ain't perfect, that I don't understand them.. It says that you don't may request information of underaged users. It doesn't mean I can't be admin or something like that. To my knowledge were more previous admins also just under the 18 years old. If there should be an adult admin is the last one that I currently chose you, you are insulting & threatning me.. I am busy with looking for an extra admin, but your behaviour caused me to put you on the "not-to-be-admin-in-2010" list. Sorry, you've done it yourself. MOre threats will cause block for 6 months at least, so keep your hands in your own town.. I noted you before: make your own wikia, then are you boss.. A iCarly wikia, TeenNick wikia, NickToons wikia, Television wikia, or an Edmund (you) wikia. But here aren't you coming along me. I absolutely think you're cool, and I'm searching for movies/shows you've played in.. But I have to follow rules too.. Sorry. -- Hi Agent-347 If you don't want to make me an Admins that find but you are the one is 16 years old threatening a 35 years old adult. You could get reported on that but that your choice not mine. Thank you for your idea. I will tell everything to the main wikia board of what you said to a 35 years old man like me. As for Power Rangers season 1 to 17, It is now part of Nicktoons. In the hand of nickelodeon by Saban Brands. You sholud know you are 19 years younger than me & i am an Adult. Your real name & age had been send to one of the main wikia Admins. This will be my last note i will put on you talk page. ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 18:41, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Now, I'm following everything what you say there and so.. I read it ain't wrong to be 16 and admin, I am already admin here since I was 14. And I cleaned a lot of mess up, and still do it.. I currently don't add or redesign because I think school is more important. By the way: you threat me. "Lawyer", "Reporting to main wikia", let other people force me. I am a huge fan fan of Dan Schneider, and don't hate Power Rangers.. I am thinking forward in a system. Season 1 to 17 aren't produced by Nickelodeon, so aren't that important.. You may put links, and I said already lots of things you could do better on this wikia. Well: I closed to map: you're blocked. I have a system and my system says: block. I warned you more then enough. You may contact wikia again, but I know I'm in the good shoes. Btw: My parents know that I administrate sites, that ain't illegal you know. Good day sir, the chapter is done. As an adult you should know better. And another thing, I think all those mails are fake, cause the English language used ain't one that business men would use, and the e-mail adresses aren't from business men too... I know things.. I have been on tv myself in Belgium, I've seen alot. I am 16, but not stupid! This is my last word: goodbye sir.. I hope I can once check you later, because you were a good source for Dan Schneider productions. -- City In Belgium Is your city Brussels, Belgium? Am i right or wrong... ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 06:28, October 6, 2010 (UTC) : Wrong, I live in West-Flanders and go to the Avelgem High School. -- ok thank ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 18:31, October 6, 2010 (UTC) New Series Will you be opening pages for... *The MONSTERS vs ALIENS series *The KUNG-FU PANDA series *The HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON series --Deb1701 16:17, October 23, 2010 (UTC) You were right It was a good thing you blocked iCarlyFan2009 I hate it when people lie and say stupid things like that. I mean I could say that I am married to Taylor Swift(wish I was) but there is no way to prove it. PhilliesGo Phillies!!!﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Umm... Seeing that there are no active sysops here, could you promote me/other responsible users to sysop? We kinda need some... Conker's Bad Fur Day 01:06, December 14, 2011 (UTC)